<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>According to Papers by Pandagirl23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787157">According to Papers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23'>Pandagirl23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ACCORD Meeting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet Tony Stark, T'Challa Is a Good Bro (Marvel), T'Challa is Amused, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, salty tony Stark, soft tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to an in-person meeting revolving around the latest hot topic on his personal life the leaker so happily threw out in the open and what that would entail for his family now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Enass-AU [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>According to Papers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual: If the storytime period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one-shot, again enjoy!! 😊</p><p>I made up that section, because yeah. Legal documents are gross, I should have asked my partner to help but... I am lazy at the worse of times. The PR meeting and this is heavily connected and before Bruce and Thor return.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the conference sat all the delegates and diplomats that made up the Accords council members. T’Challa and his mother. Some ambassadors. The regulars who took the stand. Ross was nowhere to be seen, meaning the guy got booted. Making his own life a little easier. It was 7 am in the fucking morning and he was doing this meeting way too early. Meaning his personal life and drama got a busy king out of his bed.</p><p>Sipping on his cofea, he gave the superhero and royalty an apologetic smile. This isn’t what he wanted to during his birthday month. Honestly, he prefers to be in bed or in his lab sleeping on the bench or couch. Not this. Up at ass crack dawn, when Rogers and Sam are running around dogs chasing a stick. Maybe that was a little mean, but damn it man he was tired.</p><p>Taking a seat at the end of the table, he waited till all the members enter with his own cup of coffees (losers) and food (where did they get the donuts) looking ready to get this started. Well, scolding him for not mentioning his family in the first place as a well to get the protection. He is prolific, point, he is a superhero, second point, and he has money, third point. Ding, ding. He knew all of this. He understood all of this. He talked to his family about his duties in and out of the suit. He bitches about it to them along with Rhodey. How could he not even bother to get his family the protection they need. The Ultron incident should have been what tipped them off. Tony would concur, what should have tipped them off was how frequent he visited.</p><p>He listened to the shared discussion and plans of actions from almost everyone except T’Challa, nice man kitty meow is. The Black Panther nodded his head up, telling him to stand up and speak. He was going to when the heated conversation on how to best protect his family and the need to meet them, which is now.</p><p>“Are we done?”</p><p>“No, not wi—”</p><p>“No,” Tony cut the councilmen from England off, “I meant with talking about the guy family, while said guy is sitting right here. You aren’t going get them all into a protected society, cutting off their connection to me, changing their names, have guards around them 24 hours a day, erasing my history with them, none of that shit. You aren’t going to force them to meet you either. My mother especially, because why? She was with my dad?”</p><p>Some nodded, some shook their heads, and the king and his mother looked positively delighted by this all. One man spoke up with a lighter accent than from the area he represented, “What do you suggest we do then? We can’t have your family out there, being used bait or worse. You know better than anyone that section—”</p><p>“Section 30.1 Dash A says under any pressing, legal or substandard threat to the hero and their family, all members of the hero familial circle, immediate or otherwise must be recorded to ensure the protection of those family members. If I, the superhero, fails to comply by listing off new or current family members, the council members can not guarantee a speedy and fast recovery with the superhero teams of the world. All family members can sign an acknowledgment form that they understand in case of a life-altering or attack, they would remove from their homes or given guard to ensure the protection and likelihood of survival.” He recited, knowing he had a hand in this paper, he knows this thick to all hell document like the back of his hand. Like the particle accelerator, that is still sitting happily in his tower’s basement. “They have to agree to sign the said document, as they are not super-powered or advanced individuals of the like.” The man finished, showing another fun part of his brain and extremis who helped with the eidetic memory part of him.</p><p>Moving to pull his cell phone he signals to have FRIDAY call his mother. “I don’t think my whole family is going to sign them, but let me ask someone who might if that will get you all off my ass.” He snapped at them, seeing the call go through ignoring the weak replies about the dangers of calling outsiders. Too late now. They should know he was going to call one of his family members. Seeing how his momma is a hot button, let him call her. If she does sign, at least she is safe if possible.</p><p>Enass looked up from the holo-screen blinking her eyes hands delicately holding onto tweezers and a microscope humming. “Hello sweetie, I am sorry about the news.”</p><p>“No momma, it was bound to happen. You warned me.” He sighed putting his hands behind his back. “I am in a meeting with Accords.”</p><p>Enass nodded giving her eldest beaming smile, “I remember my little flare, is it about those papers that your siblings gently put away?”</p><p>“I mean, I help them throw it into the sea.” Tony rolled out coughing into his shoulder to hide his laugh. “Anyway!” He clasped his hands together in front of him, not caring in particular that people saw him acting a little bubbly, a little more childish around his momma, there were no cameras in the room. No proof. “They, the members, are concern with the family safety cause of our relation, you most because of the connection with him,” Tony spoke with a lilt even when mentioning his father did set his teeth on edge.</p><p>“They want me to sign the forms?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yes if you don’t mind momma.”</p><p>One of the council members interrupted the mother and son, “Missus Daw, you would need to come here to sign in person. Also, your son is leaving out critical things to be known about what he does.”</p><p>Enass stared at the man who spoke, one eyebrow-raising in skeptical silence, “I will be out there around the summer. I am visiting my son for a few weeks. Can we schedule the meeting and signing when I am out there? June 25<sup>th</sup>?”</p><p>Tony preened internally at how efficient and straightforward his momma is, warmed him greatly. She gives him his own confidence when dealing with people that sometimes felt taller, bigger, and threatening. He watched all the council members agreeing, penciling the date into their calendars, phones, e-books (who the hell has e-books?). He turns his full attention back to the woman who helped bring him into this world.</p><p>“And Antonio, I will see you soon. Get some rest my sweet flare okay?”</p><p>“No promises, but I can try.” He grinned a little rubbing at his neck gently, hearing her melodic laugh. She sent her love to him once more before hanging up. Turning his attention back to some of the conflicted members, he hmmed and awe, rubbing his chin then snapped finger guns at them.</p><p>“June 25<sup>th</sup>? Cool, see you then. Can’t wait for you to try to explain to my mother. Council members.” He gave a knowing to others worrisome frightening grin. All teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The billionaire yawned making his way out of the building, half a cup of cofea and a waste of 2 hours of his life. Well, he couldn’t wait for them to sit there trying to explain to a woman who already knew what he does and how freaking dangerous his job is. Both jobs honestly.</p><p>He was almost out of the building when he looked behind seeing the king, his mother, and the deadly, fast women behind them. He wonders if Giacomo and these ladies are around the speed of deadly force. Shaking his head out of the equations, he gave a lazy smile to the Black Panther, “Meow, meow, cat man, what can I do for you?”</p><p>T’Challa rolled his eyes even when he heard his mother laughed behind her hand, “Dr. Stark.”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“Right, Tony. Then I would be T’Challa to you.” He refrains from giving the other male an amused smile, “I have to say… seeing you talk to your mother was something new. Never knew you can be how my sister says it?” The man chuckled clucking his tongue, “Soft.”</p><p>“Excuse me.” Tony mocked in horror, “Me? Soft. Not in this lifetime. Your sister watches too many internet videos.” He playfully shamed the man but keeping a good distance incase the Doras thought he was trying to attack their king.</p><p>T’Challa blew out a puff of air, “I wish she would. Anyway, she has seen the Spinosaurus robot, by hacking into my reports. Then she read over of the Robot Utah Velociraptor, that it is your family members and mentees that got up into those two incidents,” Tony rose his hands still trying to figure how they are more prone to trouble than himself, and he actively went after trouble, “Shuri, wants to meet your family members. My own mother says it would be good to have… more friends.” Tony felt the mom's eyes from here and he and the king shudder from those narrowed motherly eyes. Yup, her idea and she wants it to happen.</p><p>“Hey, no problem. The little monsters can always do with more friends to get up in hijinks. But… ah… they do get hurt sometimes. By accident of course! Science, building, incidents happen. Are you sure?”</p><p>The taller male sighed nodding, “She can take care of herself, as much as I want her to take a guard or two, you and your team are there. She will be fine, she also wouldn’t stop asking till I asked you if it was fine if she came out here or to where you go with your mentees, for those times.”</p><p>Tony should say no, he really needs to, not because it was someone else he would watch, those kids watch themselves mostly. No, it was the worry that he was watching a more powerful man, little sister. He was afraid of what would happen but seeing the trusting eyes from both royal family members, he heard himself agreeing. Reminding both of them, that when teens gather together, it is like a storm never sure if it was going to be a tornado, a hurricane, or lightning storm. Chaotic energy, a strong worry but they all come out excited about it.</p><p>T’Challa and his mother both nodded, saying they know there was a risk when you put 7 smart teenagers together and even letting them have free range. Something would explode or they would make something amazing.</p><p>As an example, to show Shuri if she was serious about joining the others, he gave them the video of the Rocket Chair incident. T’Challa looked on in horror how their group of kids manage to bypass adults and blow up an experimental chair. His mother declared she is going to have a ball.</p><p>Tony sighed with a hesitant smile when completely realizing he and Rhodey have another tiny brain (super intelligent) to watch over.</p><p> </p><p>The very same night, the inventor blinked blearily when he got a message from the King of Wakanda a voice message of his little sister talking a mile a minute about joining the others, the amount of freedom, and wanting to join in on the fun. It was purely teenager, Tony grinned forwarding it to Rhodey who playfully scolded him for grabbing another teen for them make sure doesn’t die. He knows the rest of his year is going to be chaotic. He is ready… he thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>